Aftermath
by apprenticewriter2108
Summary: AU. What happens after the war with Gaia? Rated T, to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters.

**Aftermath**

The night was warm and there was a light, refreshing breeze coming through the window.

Nico di Angelo layed in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The Hades cabin, built after the war against Kronos, was not as big as the other cabins in Camp Half-Blood. It was painted with black walls and had a bunker bed across from another, in different walls, with a small patch of floor in between them. And it was only occupied by one lone son of Hades.

The boy was resting his head in his arm and had his feet propped up in a pillow. He had ebony hair that went to his shoulders and onyx colored eyes. He was pale and his skin tone made a stark contrast with his black clothes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a T-shirt with a skull on it and dark jeans.

The war against Kronos was long past and the war against Gaia, won by the combined might of the Olympian gods and demigods over a year ago, left the Seven in various states.

Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter, with only occasional visits. Romans and greeks finally managed to get along. Piper elected to go with Jason to Camp Jupiter. Both couples were still very happy together. Leo happily helps his half-brothers and other demigods around Camp Half-Blood.

And Annabeth... After the war, she had said she was done with fighting wars and monsters. She broke up with Percy and left to move in back with her dad, cutting all her ties to her demigod life. No one hás heard from her since.

Percy was na emotional wreck. Annabeth had left him to deal with the consequences of the war alone. He's still plagued by nightmares from the horrors he's seen.

As for Nico, he managed to deal with everything just like he did when Bianca died, by keeping everything inside. _Well, not exactly like that_, Nico thought as he looked out the window at Poseidon's cabin. Percy wouldn't let him leave for the Underworld again. He kept to his side, so he wouldn't just disappear. And Nico, though he'd never say it, couldn't bare to leave him again.

They'd grown close as the time passed, and Percy was slowly going back to his old self. They were helping each other move on. And Nico found it was becoming more and more difficult to hide his feelings for Percy. That was the reason he was there, alone in his cabin. Because he was hiding.

The loud gong signaling the time for dinner went off, interrupting Nico's thoughts.

He sighed, got up and made his way to the dinning pavillion. He offered a sacrifice to his father and ate in silence. Afterwards, everybody walked to the campfire, and Nico found a place a little bit away from the rest of the campers, hoping he'd be left alone.

It didn't last long. It wasn't two minutes before he heard footsteps coming towards him. He was about to shadow travel when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He startled, as he had thought the person was still a couple feet away, and turned to look at the newcomer.

Percy was standing there, looking down at him. He was wearing his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His bead necklace was hanging from his neck, tucked inside his T-shirt. His ebony hair was cut short, but it had bangs that fell over his eyes. Those eyes that were a mixture of blue and green that perfectly matched the coloro f the ocean were fixed on Nico.

The smaller boy gulped and looked away.

- Can we talk? – The older boy asked.

And he didn't wait for an answer before he guided them away from everybody. They weaved through the cabins and Nico realized they were heading to the Poseidon cabin by the lake.

There, Nico stopped in the middle of the deck leading to the lake. Percy barely spared him a glance, but Nico_ knew _he couldn't try to make na escape.

The lake was glistening in the moonlight, the calm waters reflecting the lights coming from the camp. The only sounds were the rustling of the leaves in the Wind and the hoot of an owl.

Nico turned, expecting to find Percy at his side, only to find him sitting at the edge of the deck, his naked feet dipped in the water. He was staring unseenly ahead.

When he noticed Nico was watching him, he patted the place next to him, indicating the pale boy should sit at his side.

Nico tredded unsurely, dreading the conversation with the boy he couldn't stop thinking about. He sit down next to Percy.

The older boy layed back, put his arms under his head and looked at the smaller boy expectantly. Nico layed down.

He saw the stars. There were millions of them, shining beautifully in the nightsky.

The pale boy was in awe. He realized he never really took the time to look at the stars at night. He was always busy, too caught up in things. But now he could appreciate them. A smile came unbidden in his lips.

He turned to look at Percy, only to find the son of Poseidon looking at him intently.

- Why are you ignoring me? – He whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Looking at those eyes and seeing the hurt in them made Nico's heart break. He looked away.

- I... I'm not... – He trailed of with one glance at Percy's disbelieving face.

- Is it something I did? 'Cause... I mean, if it is, please tell me! I can't stand not talking to you... – He trailed of, seemly realizing what he just said and proceeding to blush a bright shade of red.

_Thank the gods he can't see that in the dark_, he thought.

- It's not you! It's me.

- Well, what is it? – the older boy asked expectantly.

_Should he tell him_? He didn't want Percy to know, but he knew the son of Poseidon could see through any of his lies. And he'd keep pestering him for an answer. Nico sighed.

- It's just... I... I kindoflikeyou. – He ended really fast.

- What? – Percy asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

- I... Kind of like you. – Nico said and blushed.

- Why, I like you too, Nico! I thought we've established that already?

- No! I meant that I _like_ like you... – He blushed harder.

- I'm not sure I understand what you're saying...

- Well, think for once, Percy! – The smaller boy said, annoyed.

Percy shut up and looked to be deep in thought. He frowned and scrunched up his nose. His lips formed a small pout.

_He looks really cute_, Nico thought.

- Oh! Oh... – Said Percy, first with a look of realization on his face and then losing it as it dawned on him what that meant.

Nico groaned and hid his face in his hands.

They spent a few minutes in silence before Nico felt his hands being gently pried away from his face.

The two boys found themselves staring into each other's eyes, before Percy looked away.

- Hey, Nico... – He said – Do you really mean that?

The pale boy nodded, and turned his head to the other side, facing away from Percy.

- Hey... – The older boy said softly – Come on, look at me.

Nico didn't comply. There was na awkard silence.

- Is that why you were ignoring me? – Percy asked.

Nico finally turned to look at him, exasperated. Percy laughed.

- Yeah, I realize now I'm kinda stupid... – The older boy said, running his hand through his head.

Nico continued to look exasperated. Percy smiled. Then his smile faded.

- Look, Nico... – He said – I'm... I'm gonna have to think about this...

- That's okay. – The smaller boy replied quickly.

Percy looked at the son of Hades, biting his lip. He sighed. He got to his feet and looked back at Nico.

- Goodnight, Nico.

- Goodnight, Percy.

*LINEBREAK*

The next few days saw Nico completely baffled as he never once saw Percy around camp. Even Chiron didn't seem to know where he was. The son of Hades couldn't help but miss his presence.

As he made his way back to his cabin, Nico thought about the talk he had with Percy the day before the son of Poseidon disappeared. _Did he leave? Was it because of what he had said?_

He opened his cabin's door. And what he found there surprised him. He froze in his tracks, his eyes widening.

Percy was sitting in his bed, dresses in a tight black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. For some reason, his hair looked windswept, but Nico didn't get to ponder that for long.

- Hey. – The seagreen-eyed boy said.

- Where were you?! – Nico demanded.

- I... I was away thinking things... – He trailed of.

- Oh, really?! – Nico bit back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy winced. Nico almost regreted being so harsh, but he couldn't help it. He was angry at Percy, because he had made him worried. _Does that make sense?_ The older boy stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Nico realized he did that when he was trying to figure out how to say something. He waited for Percy to start talking again.

- I thought about what you said. – He started – And I was thinking... I realized... – He trailed of.

- Realized what? – Nico asked with bated breath.

- I realized... That I like you too, Nico. – He met the pale boy's eyes with his own – I _really_ like you...

- Percy...

- No, let me finish! It's just... When I stayed with you, so you wouldn't leave for the Underworld... And afterwards... Well, I liked that. And when we talked... I liked that, too. And you were so _nice _to me. You were there, to help me, when I really needed somebody. You, the guy everyone says doesn't know a thing about emotions, or human interaction. Andy ou did more than that. You helped me get myself back together. I got to know you and it was _wonderful_. You are so much more than everyone, than I, ever gave you credit for. You can be funny, and reassuring... You're wonderful.

Nico was looking like the perfect definition of 'shocked'. Percy walked over to Nico, his steps echoing in the completely silent room. He lifted Nico's chin with his índex finger and met his eyes. He slowly leaned in, closing his eyes halfway. And the boys kissed. Nico couldn't believe it. They parted, breathing slightly heavier, and their eyes met again.

- What now? – Nico asked – What does this mean?

- Well... – Percy said, laying his arms around the younger boy's waist – I'm hoping it means you'll be my boyfriend.

Nico beamed.


End file.
